Utilizador Discussão:NicoTDaddicted
Total Drama All Stars Here you go! It's the same old story, but you never get it rightthumb|400px|Gotta Love Skydex! Are Skyler and Dex together? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 20h07min de 3 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cause I wondered if Dex and Katelyn could have an attraction G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 13h38min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Dex's audition thumbHey! I made his audition! I didn't know if his red streaks were supposed to be in there, cause I didn't see them in the group photo, so I made both! Hope you like them! Magic26 16h43min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb Yup, sure! G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18h37min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I wanted to make a mashup of Skyler and Dex! I think it turned out pretty well! I even made the plus sign red AND purple! Hope you think it lools nice! Magic26 22h51min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|BEST. COUPLE. EVER!!!!!!!!! thumb|left|I hope Frankie doesn't look too much like heather or Violet.Hey here they are! Cece and Frankie! Magic26 20h20min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|I made her with no base! Hey! It's me, Magic! Could I make a page for the amazing relationship of Skydex? I probably have to get promision from Cavi, but you own Skyler and Dex, so I asked you first. Magic26 22h47min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Well, it isn't my best, but always ;) Here's a pic of Violet and Clara, when she (Eclaire) destroyed the plane xDthumb thumb|i hope you like it WOW! Cece looks awesome! Can you tell Cavi that I think she did a great job on her? Magic26 20h07min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad I could help you as much as possible, and I hope I can in the future! You're a really sweet girl. Thanks for helping me out as well. n.n Oh, and, I finished the Caveman/Cavegirl challenge, but I can't post it today. I'll try tomorrow. ;) Thanks again! :D --Lulucas777 04h18min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I really like the picture! It's so '''cute! '''Thank you! Magic26 11h45min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Nico!!! :D I was wondering if Dex could be friends with Lauren. Also, would Skyler and Lauren make good friends? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 07h56min de 15 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) You will continue to write TDDI? Everyone wants to be my friends JK :) Hey :) I'm going to make a picture of Skyler, Dex and Lauren, right now. I'll upload it when I'm finished :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 03h06min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) The both of pics are on, so can you show the TD:tNND's winner? :) ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 19h22min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Oh gurl! Please don't say that I've gotta MAKE MORE OF THEM! ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 19h35min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) ok :) ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 19h49min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Nah, sorry [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!]] 08h13min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, please can you and magic vote on Have Your Say - Aftermaths! Please?! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 10h28min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Just to say, I'm male [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 11h11min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb Hey Nico! I thought you might want an idea of what I look like! I'd show you for real, but I have a really overprotective father. and, in case you're wondering, I can't tell you my name for two reasons. #My overprotective dad. #I have like, the most embarrising name EVER! I guess seeing me in TDI form is the second best thing! Bye! Magic26 20h47min de 22 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|And yes, I actually do wear these clothes! Just not the shoes. This is like my favorite outfit! Thanks! You know, you look kinda like Rocky from Shake it Up! I'm not sure if you'd find that a compliment or an insult, but I like Rocky alot! So coming from me, it's a compliment! Magic26 21h03min de 22 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Nico! What's up? Anyway, I made this Skydex pic! I was thinking maybe it could be posted in the Skydex Page, or the Skydex Fanclub! But, tecnically it's lineart. I'll give you the link to the lineart if you want. Hope you like! Love. Peace. ME! 00h12min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|Dex catches her, and Skyler of couse doesn't mind! Sup? Magic here! So, you know how you said that you wern't a big fan of Dex's flirty face? Well, I changed it up alittle! Hope you like it! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 01h20min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|Dex is now mad at Skyler! I think that fits Dex alot better! Thanks :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 14h41min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) You can't get Paint Tools SAI free forever, you have it free for 31 days, then you have to buy it, I downloaded it, and I told my parents that I'd pay 50% of the fee and that I loved it and it something that I really want, so they let me buy it, hope that helped ;) [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h00min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) You Don't have to pay when you download it, if you want to buy it then just put on puppy dog eyes and plead! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 19h21min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Shoot... I'll post the link for you tomorrow if I find it but trust me it has all the features no trial and it's free forever. Sorry I wasn't clear enough. -tbird1997 Sorry yesterday all the wiki weren't really working, they were real slow. Here's the link I'm sorry if the wbesite doesnt work, it's the one I used. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qb4ZN8dhnw4 Hope it helps :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19h17min de 4 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Here is what my art used to be like before I get some practise. This is my character Evie all in red, she has since been renewed though. If you want I could give you the link to the tutorial that I used for Paint.NET? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 22h32min de 4 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)frame|My old art